


The Best of Wives and Best of Women

by The_Firebird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ever get that feeling that you could've prevented a fight, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this while my family was fighting and I was hiding in another room, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is Sad, You can't, enjoy, oh well, shit is gonna happen, unedited, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird
Summary: I thought this was a great idea and everything and then people in my house started fighting and I got sad so this got sad. This is unedited.Oh well, thank you for reading!
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	The Best of Wives and Best of Women

Tony Stark was working on a new invention, a gift for his husband. Something he would be able to hold onto for the rest of his life, his long, long life without Tony. 

Loki was an immortal being, they’d known that from the beginning. Tony was not. They’d thought they’d be able to keep from getting attached to one another, but that had fallen through the first time the mage had seen him hurt. 

After everything they’d been through together, first meeting, the invasion, Ultron, the civil war- Tony couldn’t bear to be without him. 

Marriage was just the reiterating of a promise they’d already made to one another, a small ceremony which would remain the happiest day of their lives.

But he was getting older, his joints growing stiff, his hair turning gray. It would have been fine if he’d been married to anybody else, but he’d decided to fall in love with a mage who would outlive him by centuries. His time had come, and he knew it. 

The arc reactor had flickered in the past few weeks, each growing more frequent and longer than the last. Tony didn’t want to rush to build a new one, he wanted to let go of everything.

Years after their marriage, Loki had performed a ritual of sorts. An Asgardian wedding, he’d called it. It tied them together more than the law could. It made sure they never spent a moment without some sort of sense of the other. 

But his time was coming, he knew it. 

“Anthony, come back to sleep.” Loki had come up behind him, placing his hands on the younger man’s shoulders.

“I have an early meeting out of state.”

“It’s still dark outside.”

“I know, I just have to build this right now.”

“Why do you fight like you’re running out of time?” Tony kissed Loki’s hand and shushed him. “Come back to bed, that would be enough.”

“I’ll be back before you know I’m gone.”

“Come back to sleep.”

“I’m leaving at dawn.”

“I’m going back to sleep.” 

Loki slipped his hands off Tony’s shoulders, but he grabbed one of them gently. “Hey, best of men and best of husbands.”

A sad smile graced Loki’s face, and he retreated.

Tony finished what he was working on, and went to join his husband in bed. He placed the gift on Loki’s bedside table and layed down, relaxing when the mage threw his arm over the inventor. 

In the morning, Loki woke up and found the arc reactor dim. A sob tore through his body, and he wept over the body of his dead husband. He found the gift his Anthony had been working on the night before, and held it in his hands. 

A ring, made of one of his suits. A small blue gem embedded in it. Loki slipped it on his finger, a perfect fit. 

He left Midgard that night, no longer feeling at home there. He stayed with his brother in the realm he grew up in, but everything felt empty without his Anthony.

He wore the ring on his finger everyday, and months later made his way down to Helheim. Hela was an old friend of his, and though he’d never asked her of a favor before, he hoped she would grant him one. 

His Anthony would reside in Valhalla, and while Loki was certain he himself would never make it in, he hoped for just a glimpse, or perhaps just some information.

Hela greeted him upon entry to the realm, saying she’d been expecting him. Apparently a soul was making her job difficult. 

She offered him what he never thought he could have- an eternity with his husband, he only had to give into death, a decision so noble he would cross the bar for Valhalla. 

Loki had nothing in the living world. A brother who loved him dearly, but surely knew the possibility of him not returning, and that was it. All of his friends were Anthony’s friends, and they had hardly noticed he’d left in the first place. His parents were dead, his love was gone, he cared not for material possessions. 

The only thing he might miss was his seidr, but he knew it was a worthy price for what was offered. 

It was hardly a choice, in the end. An agreement with Hela to send his regards to his brother, and he was effectively dead.

He stepped into Valhalla and was immediately caught up with the love of his life. They would stay forever, holding each other, loving one another. No boredom or threat could ever conquer them again. 

The ring Anthony had made was something Hela let him keep, and it was the only thing they had. A true marker of love, one anyone could see. 


End file.
